


Sae’s Very Important Meeting

by Heikitsune25



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Hidden Sex, Rough Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: After not being able to see her boyfriend Akira for months Sae takes their lovemaking into her personal office. And all the dangers that come with it.Tags: Rough sex, hidden sex, vanilla
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Sae, Kurusu Akira & Niijima Sae, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Sae, Niijima Sae/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 94





	Sae’s Very Important Meeting

**Sae's Very Important Meeting**

  
  
**Summary: After not being able to see her boyfriend Akira for months Sae takes their lovemaking into her personal office. And all the dangers that come with it.**   
  
**Tags: Rough sex, hidden sex, vanilla**

* * *

  
  
  


Sae's Very Important Meeting

  
  
Sae Nijima's office is as neat and tidy as one would expect from such a stoic and demanding woman. Her large oak wood desk has her many papers stacked neatly to the side with her pens and folders on the other side. Along one wall is a large bookcase filled with old and new legal documents so she could keep update with all the many definitions of the law.  
  
Her other wall is nothing more than a large window that spanned the whole room. Letting in the bright morning sun as she would work throughout the day. The window, looking down on the streets of Shibuya, is as clean and clear as the day. And the large double wooden doors are as sturdy as her resolve for justice.  
  
"Mmph!?" Until Akira's back slammed it open with enough force to dent it.  
  
The leader of the phantom thieves is having his mouth pleasantly torn asunder by Sae's forceful, passionate kisses. Her lips mashing up against his with her tongue wrangling with his own and her hand having a violent grip in his hair. Her other hand nearly tearing off the belt to his pants, his glasses nearly pushed off his face as she panted and snarled with her teeth racking his lips for more hungry kisses.  
  
Joker kept a firm grip on her wide curvy ass with both his hands digging into the plush, from tush form her form-fitting suit. Getting lustful, greedy growls from Sae. He effortlessly picked the law woman up, her long tone legs wrapping around his waist as he paid her back by crashing her back into the door to slam it closed. Creating a large crack in the door as it slammed shut. Getting a loud curse from her in delight and gave him time to finally start nibbling at her jawline.  
  
The leader of the phantom thieves had a feeling his lover had missed him while he was in prison. When she picked him she hugged more tightly then he had expected. Her gaze was heavy on him and it wasn't hard for him to notice her hand graze just a bit too close to his crotch when she was driving him to, what was suppose to be a welcome back party for him.  
  
Yet he didn't think the serious Sea would nearly rape him in the elevator. Pouncing on him as soon as the doors closed and keeping her lips sealed on his she dragged him to her office where she had 'forgotten something'. He felt sorry for the poor assistant whose jaw hit the floor seeing her boss sexual eat a convict alive. Joker would worry about his lover's reputation but even he felt the glare Sae gave the poor glasses-wearing woman that told her would either never speak of what she saw or die.  
  
Sae had pushed herself off her now broken door. Nearly knocking Akira off balance as he stumbled back onto her desk. All the while their lips never leaving each other and Sae getting more ferocious by the second. With her hands nearly tearing his clothes off his body in loving frustration.  
  
The young man's back bounced on the desk as Sae slammed her hips down on him. Sending her papers flying in the air like as she used a finger to pop open her shirt and lacy black bra all in one pull. Her full ample chest bouncing free as her nipples greeted the cool air of her office. Her sliver hair a lovely mess form Akira's hands tangling themselves in them. Her eyes glowing mad lust that would make an incubus shiver in fear. And Akira should know since he's fought plenty of them.  
  
"I think it's time to give you a verdict…." The sliver haired succubus purred as she licked her lips. With two fingers she slowly popped the buttons on Akira's shirt. With each button being loosened, Sae growled and hummed in delight  
  
"For leaving me for months…." The former prosecutors popped the last button of his shirt showing his off his toned body form months of fighting monsters as the leader of the phantom thieves. She trailed her finger in circles around his defined chest and then down to his stomach. Enjoying the short spasms from his body as her nails tickled his skin.  
  
"I sentence you, Akira Kurusu…" The hungry lawyer walked her fingers back up Akira's face. Lower her face to meet his so she could give a playful love bit on his nose. Her voice is devoid of anything other than pure lust as she gave a sharp hungry rumble in her throat.  
  
"Is to fuck me until I can't stand." It was such a powerful slutty command, Akira's cock nearly burst out of his pants.  
  
"You really missed me huh?" Akira gave a short chuckle as Sae went back to kissing and biting at his face. Her other hand going down to his pants and pulling out his dick. The same long beefy shaft that made her so hungry for the young man in the first place. A near wrist-thick monster that is as long as it is girthy, the mushroom tip leaked a profuse amount pre-cum that stained her fingers. Almost making it sticky like sap as she loving gave the hot throbbing shaft a few pumps in her hand.  
  
"We are never doing that again…." Sae snarled as she pulled Akira's lower lip into a searing kiss. Mashing her lips on his as she leaned up and hovered her aching pussy. A small patch of neatly trimmed pubic hair graced the top of her sex with her clit throbbing wildly. Her sex dripped a dizzying amount over Akira as she hovered over him.  
  
'Guess I am having a long chat with my mother about staying in Shibuya later….' Was Akira's last thought before Sae raised her hips and impaled herself on Akira's cock. Her cunt swallowing up the young man's dick in one drop as their groins kissed each other from their union.  
  
"FUCK!" Sae's curse shock her office and nearly shook the whole building as she felt Akira's cock fill her pussy completely in one go. Making her orgasm form the shaft merely hitting the entrance of her womb as she shook and quivered from her intense climax. For months her pussy has been without the young man's dick. No amount of masturbating or sex toys could get her off like the feeling of Akira's dick inside her. Five months without a single climax would drive any woman mad.  
  
"Has it been that bad for you?" Akira smirked as he took hold of Sae's hips. Slowly rocking her hips in his lap and his cock in her. His hands sinking into the taut flesh of Sae's rare as he bounced his cock in her while she started slammed her hips down on him.  
  
"God yes! Now shut up and fuck me." Sae hissed as she dug her nails into Akira's chest and rode the young man harder. Shaking her desk harder than any earthquake that has hit japan as papers went flying as her pens tumbled on the floor.  
  
"This-ugh-is-oh! Y-your haa! Fault! So-shit! take responsibility-ooh- and fuck me stupid!" Sae bellowed as she rolled her hips. Her pussy strangling and choking the throbbing member raging inside her even though she was still riding high from her climax,  
  
That first night on Christmas that they spent made Sae an addict. The young man didn't just have a good cock, he knows how to work a woman's body to its sexual breaking point with how easily he made her com that night. And Sae is no pure virgin if her fucking her high school boyfriend in her office on her desk is any hint to that. She's had sex before with results ranging from great to, she wished she had died, and brought back to life as a ghost to haunt the man who gave her such a nightmare.  
  
The way Akira had made her scream that night drove her insane enough that can't see herself without Akira's in her life. It was only made worse by how much in love with him she is. He had beaten the cold hard prosecutor with his undying affection and his dick. so now she is going to pay him back tenfold. By getting him just as addicted to her as she is to him. Though judging the way, he is groaning from the tightening of her cunt and worshiping her body with his hands glued to her generous bust and firm ass, she may have already achieved that.  
  
Sae bounced wildly on Akira's cock with reckless abandon. Digging her nails into the young man's chest as jolts of pleasure shooting through her form every time the meaty dick hit her womb. Rocking and shaking the desk violently enough to send her neatly placed pens and papers flying off. She continuously cried out in bliss as her large chest jiggled and swayed with her erratic and frantic bouncing. Her blazer and undershirt all falling on her waist as she went from looking like a stern businesswoman to a slutty lover who wants nothing more than her Akira's dick permanently lodge in her cunt.  
  
Akira hissed as Sae's pussy, as greedy and insatiable as herself, squeezed his cock. Pumping his hips in time with the legal woman roughly slamming down on him. The woman is relentless in her attempt to strangle as much cum out him as she could with her sweet tight cunt.  
  
The two lost themselves in each other in Sae's office. Sae's hands greedily rubbing and groping Akira's chest as her grins ass quivered in his lap. Her mouth opened wide as she heaved and panted rougher than a wild animal over her lover. His cock and their lust the only thing on her mind as she jumped in his lap. Akira has his hands buried her rear. His teeth bared to hold back from screaming out with how pleasantly his cock is wrapped inside Sae. Though the woman above him moaned without care, the young thief kept to his roots and tried to keep his voice lowered as he would rather not be back in a cell for another three months.  
  
Though with how deep the two are into each other, not even prosecutors boss would be able to stop the rough lovemaking.  
  
"Um, mister Namoura- "  
  
"Look I just want to talk to her."  
  
And he didn't.  
  
The two voices behind Sae's barely functioning door would have normally made her stop in her tracks and rush to look decent in front of her boss and assistant. However, all she did was a growl in annoyance as the old fool behind the door rattled on to her.  
  
The old round-bellied man coughed as he tried to address Sae through the door. Not noticing the large crack in the frame above him.  
  
"I know your busy Nijima-san- "  
  
"I am-Ngh VERY busy with a-Hagh-Important-shit- client!" Not once did Sae stop her bouncing on Akira. His cock still pounding up in her slit even as the young man himself gave her look that warned her to stop. Akira was starting to worry about her career as she didn't sound too convincing from her moans that would make a succubus blush. Even her sex tighten up in excitement as she gave her flimsy excuse through her whorish moans.  
  
"I understand. I just wanted to say that my son, he's single and is one of Shibuya's greatest-"  
  
"I AM BUSY!" The woman bellowed as she gave one final slam down on Akira's dick her pussy spasming as the young man nearly bit his lip off form her slit suffocating his cock and dragging his cum from his prick. The thick deluge of semen raged forth as the young men held back an annoyed grunt from his ejaculation burst forth suddenly. Filling Sae's womb with a heavy load of spunk with rough short spams of his cock shaking and twitching inside her.  
  
"My. I heard she was moving some things around. Is that desk that heavy? I've seen her punch a hole in the wall once…" The man said in genuine concern. "Are you sure she's alright?"  
  
Sae's assistant had such a red face she could have been mistaken for an apple. She knows not a single sound from behind that door were grunts of moving frustration. Though she is moving something and her hips are involved. In a way.  
  
"Nijima-san is fine. She uh...brought a young man to help her….move." She prayed the older man would get her subtle innuendo.  
  
"Ah! I see!" He didn't.  
  
"Maybe I should he-"  
  
"SIR!" The young girl's forceful yell made the man jump. "I recalled Takagi-san wanted a meeting with you."  
  
"Oh! Right!" Namoura jumped in remembrance. "Give her my regards then Kiki."  
  
"Ugh…. I so need a rise…" Kiki sighed as she went walked down the hall to take her break.  
  
'Sae should really try and get her assistant a rise.' Akira thought as he deposited the last of his seed into Sae's spasming pussy.  
  
"Are you trying to get fired?" Akira sighed while Sae shivered from her orgasm. His cum leaking from her sex as she came down from her orgasmic high.  
  
"He's son's an asshole anyway." Sae moaned in bliss. Licking her teeth lick a hungry beast as she leaned down and bite at Akira's ear. "Probably has a small dick too…"  
  
"Yeah…" Akira growled at the jolt of pleasure form Sae "I am going to have to put you on a leash." remember that Sae was not this aggressive when they first made love. Not that he was complaining but it felt like Sae had kicked the woman who shyly whispered 'I love you..' in his ear when she came off a cliff.  
  
"Hmm…is that a promise?" Sae giggled as she bit his lip to bring him into another kiss.  
  
Still the young man picked up his lustful lover. Her leg immediately wrapping around him as he carried and fucked to towards the window. However, Sae is so lost in her pleasure that she didn't notice Akira taking her window until she was looking down the busy streets of Shibuya. Her bear breast pressed up against the cool glass.  
  
"W-Wait a second-Ah!?" Any protests Sae had died into moans as Akira gave a hard thrust into her. The bright morning sky beaming through her large window showed off her lovely body to anyone curious enough to look up. They would clearly see an grown woman getting rear slammed into by a high schooler. And loving every moment of it.  
  
"You were really getting off of your boss nearly catching us." The young man smirked as she kissed her neck. His hand giving a little slap on her ass. Getting a sharp moan from the slutty woman as true to his words, the smooth inner walls of Sae's pussy, clamped down hard on Akira's cock as she gazed down at the people walking on the sidewalk.  
  
"You like the idea of being watched huh?" The trickster smirked as Sae panted and wiggling in his grip. Sae only answered with wanting groan and hard push back of her hips. Akira having read her like a book as thoughts of people watching her as Akira claimed and owned her body made sent her endorphins ablaze.  
  
Sea wanted to deny it but looking down at the people only three stories below her. Only needing to take a single glance up to see her large breast rubbing against the glass as Akira railed her firm behind. Her face drooling on the window with nothing but a smile befitting a whore on her lips as she happily rolled her rear into the raging cock inside her. The only thing keeping her firm screaming out for the whole world to hear how much she wants them to see her let go and plowed by Akira was her small sense of dignity.  
  
"Ooh~!" That Akira is steadily pounding out of her.  
  


-OOO-

  
  
The little boy yawned. His deep brown eyes weary and drooping as he held his mother's hand. She was on the phone with someone and he didn't know. Wearily his eyes wandered upwards and titled hos head a curious sight.  
  
Was the woman being attacked? She is pushed up against a window but she looked really happy. Also why is she naked?  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Oh I am sorry sweety. We should be moving. I didn't mean to hold us up." The little boy's mother apologized as she picked her son up in her arms and started walking.  
  
"But that woman is naked…."  
  


-OOO-

  
  
"Haa! Ahh~ Fuck yes!" Sae's body rocked against the glass. Her breast smearing the window as Akira rocketed his hips into her from behind. One hand held her waist while the other have a few quick slaps of her ass. There would be no mistaking the sounds of sex coming from Sae's office as she bellowed and moaned from the orgasm, she felt that was about to run through her.  
  
Sae let out a tremendous roar as she came splendidly. Coating the window in a large spray of her lust as Akira released his own ejaculation inside her again. The syrup thick white spurts of cum pumped and flew from Akira's cock in an almost bullet-like fashion. Somehow the young man has cummed even more in It looked like he was planning to make Makoto an aunt with the river of spunk dripping down to Sae's carpeted floor.  
  
"Want to keep going?" Akira groaned as the last drop of his seed emptied in Sae. And even though he asked that his cock stood tall and his hands still playing with her breasts.  
  
"I am still standing aren't I?" Sae challenged as she bucked her hips back into him. Rubbing her breast on the glass to shock the old woman who just happened to glance up at them.  
  
"Heh." Akira smirked as he cupped Sae's chin. Tilting her head back so she could see that same smile that makes even demons shiver. "Guess I'll fix that."  
  


-OOO-

  
  
Ryuji sat in the café of Leblanc looking at the brown wooden ceiling. Bored out his skull with a party snake hanging from his mouth.  
  
The rest of the phantom thieves all sat around the coffee shop that works as their home base. Waiting for their illustrious leader to finally return to them and greet him with a massive surprise party.  
  
For the past 6 hours.  
  
"Didn't your sister say she was picking them up?" Ann said with her face laid out on one of the tables of the café. Morgana sleeping on her head. Haru was next to her playing with the sleeping cat's ears while Futaba was probably asleep on the booth with a party hat on her face.  
  
"Hmm…" and Yusuke was trying to paint the scene. Forgetting just what he was here for.  
  
"Maybe traffic is that much of a pain?" Ryuji grumbled as he watch the fan make its hundredth slow rotation.  
  
"It is rush hour." Sojiro sighed he poured himself some more coffee.  
  
"I'll try calling her." Makoto said as she dialed her sister's number. A look of worry on her face as the dial tone rung for a lot longer then normal.  
  
She smiled when she heard the click of it picking up, "Oh si-"  
  
"Oh god Akira! Knock me up! Let's make Makoto an aunt!"  
  
"If that's your way of proposing to me then I d-wait. Holy shit your phone!"  
  
"Fuck! Is that Ma-"  
  
The line hung up after that.  
  
"…."  
  
The silence in the room could be tasted.  
  
"Damn Sae is kinky."  
  
"Futaba!" Sojrio scolded his daughter though he was trying really hard not to laugh himself.  
  
"What!? We were all thinking it!"  
  
"Damn dude…." Ryuji muttered as he didn't want to voice how he is a little jealous that his best friend was able to hook up with such a beautiful woman.  
  
Ann, on the other hand, is beet red in embarrassment as the moans she heard kept echoing in her head.  
  
"Mmm…yes…all…the tuna…" While Morgana kept sleeping on her head.  
  
"I suppose congratulations are in order for the new addition to your family." The artist said genuinely as he titled his head at his piece. Wondering if he should really add the red there.  
  
"Do you mean Akira or the kid he's pumping into Sae?" And Futaba asked mischievously.  
  
"Futaba!" Ann snapped out of her stupor, cried out to the youngest member of their crew.  
  
"Ok ok I'll stop."  
  
"Um….are you ok Mako-chan?" Haru asked as the student council president lost her million-mile stare.  
  
Makoto took in a deep breath. And then let a gentle smile warm her face. "Looks like there's going to be a wedding."  
  
"Oh good your-"  
  
"And a funeral…" Makoto cracked her knuckles with a smile befitting an angel.  
  
"Oh dear…."

* * *

**[Hentai foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/AkiraOkami94/profile) **   
  
**[Check me out on Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=13556776) **   
  
**[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Heikitsune25) **   
  
**[and Archive of our own](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25) **   
  
**[Discord](https://discord.gg/Q33bndj) **


End file.
